


Million, Billion, Trillion, Squillion

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S9's 'Ripple Effect'. Daniel visits Jack with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million, Billion, Trillion, Squillion

Daniel's sat without saying anything Jack cares about for an hour before he spills.

"There are a billion versions of me."

"More," Jack offers helpfully.

"And I'm arrogant enough to assume I'm the base one, the first one. The one that matters."

Jack doesn't tell Daniel he's right.

"And they're all… they're doing things I never did. Being happy with people I never-"

Never what?

"One Daniel; you know who he's with?" No pause. "Cameron. Can you believe it?"

No. Jack can't.

"And I'm just... I've got..."

Perfect moment. Finally.

"Me."

"You, yes," Daniel smiles, "but apart from you..."

Fuck.


End file.
